


Bittersweet and Strange

by Farisya, inthedrift



Series: Pacific Rim Drabbles--Inspired by the Discord Server [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A product of the Pacific Rim Discord Server, M/M, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: The PacRim Chaleigh Beauty and the Beast AU the Discord server got real excited over. Names and circumstances have been changed to corrupt the innocent.Chuck is beastly and broken, Raleigh is beautiful and a problem solver.





	Bittersweet and Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Rhianna, darling, you started the thing. I finished the thing. Poptart beta'd the thing. 
> 
> Here you are my dears: _The Thing Is Done!_
> 
> This is for everyone in the discord server. Come find me at Yodalmighty#6113 if you'd like to join up with our crazy. 
> 
> So, be our guests! Read this fic. It's so much more than a drabble. 
> 
> Rated E for the end.

Raleigh rode in a blind panic. He’d already spent half the night riding through the snow covered forest searching desperately for any sign of Yancy or his cart. 

Gipsy returned without him and Raleigh didn’t give it a second thought before mounting up and going after his brother. The stories he’d heard in the village of a beast lurking in the woods were the furthest thing from his mind. 

The castle looked almost abandoned, the gardens overgrown and the building itself looked as though it was one good storm away from crumbling to the ground. Raleigh had no choice but to venture in, hoping that Yancy found shelter here. 

The interior did nothing to dispel the impression of desolate emptiness, however, after looking around Raleigh did notice a lit fire and small signs that someone must live here. 

~~~~~

When the candelabra Raleigh had been using to light his way turned and spoke to him, he was fairly certain the shriek that ripped out of him was enough to wake the dead. He dropped the candelabra as though it burned him. 

A sharp tut from behind him, made by a rather intimidating mantle clock, stuttered his heartbeat. 

“Hercules, you should know better” 

The stern British voice came from the clock, along with a pointed glare directed toward the candelabra. 

“Come on Stacks, the kid’s obviously looking for him.” 

At the unusual accent, Raleigh began to wonder if he passed out in the snow and this was some sort of hypothermia induced hallucination. 

“And if Chuck finds out you led him there?” 

Raleigh didn’t think a candelabra could roll its eyes - it having eyes was a whole other issue - but this one sure as shit did.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it, Stacker,” And with that the candelabra – Hercules – turned back to and practically set his trousers on fire in his attempt to bring Raleigh’s attention back to him. 

“Come on kid, pick us back up. I’m guessing tall, blond and vaguely unconscious in the tower is some relative of yours?” 

Raleigh took a few moments for his brain to catch up with the bizarreness of the situation, but complied with the request and picked the candelabra up. 

“Yancy’s here?” 

The desperation in his voice was plain even to his own ears, and he tried not to look at the clock to see what expression would be on its face. 

““Herc!” came the sharp response at the candelabra’s nod, but Herc just waved an arm brushing the clock off. 

“Yeah, he’s ok, just a tad worse for wear is all.”

Raleigh wasn’t sure he believed the piece of talking furniture but at this point he supposed he had nothing to lose by seeing if this particular rabbit hole led to his brother or not. 

~~~~~

Yancy was curled up cold and shaking in the corner of the cell, but otherwise appeared unharmed. 

Raleigh could barely suppress the sob of relief that burst out of him at the sight and was pressed against the bars reaching for his brother only seconds later. 

Herc and Stacker stood off to one side arguing in hushed tones but Raleigh stayed focused on Yancy. 

“Yance.” 

The older man’s head shot up at the sound of Raleigh’s voice and his eyes were swimming with panic. 

“Rals, you shouldn’t be here, you need to leave. Now!” 

Raleigh recoiled slightly at the harshness of Yancy’s voice.

“No, I’m not leaving without you! Are you insane?” 

Raleigh had never seen his brother so tense. He could feel the silent pleading from him, for Raleigh to leave, run, never look back. 

“Raleigh, you have to go. He’s a monster, you can’t stay here, just go home.” 

He was about to respond, about to argue, when a deep growl echoed throughout the tower. 

A large figure dropped down into the shadows, and Raleigh fought not to flinch away, to stand his ground. 

“Who are you?” Raleigh’s voice didn’t quiver, but he could feel the fear thrumming against his skin waiting to burst out. 

_“Who am I? Who are you?”_ The voice thundered. Raleigh vaguely recognized the accent lilting a bit like the candelabra. 

The figure stayed carefully out of the light, forcing Raleigh to narrow his eyes. He subtly reached for the dagger at his hip. He left the life of a soldier behind five years ago, but he still had the instincts. 

“Please, let my brother go.” 

“No.” The flat, angry tone threw Raleigh off. 

“Why? What did he do?” Because if this guy was pissed at Yancy, his brother had to have done _something._ It was _Yancy._

The figure shifted in the dark, obviously surprised. Yancy shifted to grab Raleigh’s sleeve and pull him closer to the bars, always trying to protect him.

“He stole a rose.”

Raleigh laughed. The man snarled and stepped to the edge of the light. He caught sight of an impressive set of horns and _teeth_ and gasped. Yancy let out a slight whimper. 

“Those roses are precious to me, he had no right!” The creature, because that was no man, shouted at Raleigh. “He will stay here as punishment. You will leave and forget about him.” 

“No!” Shouted back. “He’s my brother. I’m not going to leave him. He’s sick. You have to let him go.” Both figures looked to the shivering Yancy. His health never quite recovered after their stint in the King’s army. His journey to the next town for the fair wasn’t enough to worry Raleigh, but a night in a cold tower cell did. Yancy already looked feverish and was coughing after every few breaths. 

“There’s nothing you can do.” 

“Bullshit.” Raleigh countered. “There’s got to be something I can do.” 

Yancy realized what he was about to do and grabbed Raleigh’s sleeve. He brushed him off and stepped fully into the shaft of moonlight. “Take me instead.” 

The creature reared up in surprise. “You’d do that? Just take his place?” 

Raleigh squared his shoulders and slipped his dagger back into its sheath. The creature recognized the movement and growled lowly. Raising his hands in surrender, Raleigh glanced back at his brother who was frozen in shock. Just as Yancy squared up to yell at him he turned back towards the creature. 

“If I did would you promise to let him go.” 

“Raleigh, you fucking idiot, don’t do this.” 

Both the creature and Raleigh ignored him. “Yes.” Raleigh sighed in relief. “But you must stay here as my prisoner forever. You must promise me.” 

Considering this, Raleigh ignored Yancy’s whispered pleas to reconsider. He studied the silhouetted figure before him and raised his chin. “Step into the light.” 

The creature hesitated, glancing towards the door where the candelabra and clock were watching the proceedings in shock. A heavy booted foot slipped into the muted light, then the other. Raleigh registered the uniform of a Grenadier, flashing back to his and Yancy’s own uniforms, which were tucked away in a trunk in the attic of their small cottage. Before he could think any further, broad shoulders slid into view and then a pair of arresting green eyes stopped him cold. 

It took a long moment for Raleigh to register the horns, the creature’s long red hair and beard did a lot to distract him, not to mention those eyes. When he did though, he gasped. They curled up and away from the creature’s forehead, growing backwards down towards its shoulders, curling under again into corkscrews that ended in sharp points. 

Raleigh stared, still ignoring Yancy’s begging, and stared. The creature shuffled almost nervously under his gaze, but held Raleigh’s eyes. The tic sealed Raleigh’s fate. 

“You,” He held those eyes without flinching. “You have my word.” 

The creature burst into a flurry of movement, hurriedly wrenching open the cell door and dragging Yancy down the stairs. Raleigh jumped to action, chasing the creature. He caught them as a coach, just as enchanted as everything else in the castle, appeared. The creature shoved Yancy inside and commanded it to return him to the village. 

Raleigh shouted and made to chase it down. He couldn’t do this without saying goodbye. Not after everything they’d been through. The creature caught him around the middle and, after a brief tussle, shoved him to the ground. It loomed over him and snarled. 

“You didn’t let me say goodbye.” Raleigh nearly sobbed. “He’s my only family.” 

That caught the creature off guard and he scrambled away from Raleigh. “Come,” he cleared his throat. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” 

Staring at the long road where the carriage disappeared, Raleigh startled. “My room?” 

“Yeah, well you don’t want to stay in the tower do you?” 

The creature smirked around his massive fangs at Raleigh’s petulant, “No.” 

\------

_Yancy stood on the ridge surveying the Dutch troops. “That town is going to be overrun.”_

_Raleigh looked to where his brother pointed. A small hamlet to the west, situated along the coast and right in the path of the Dutch. “We were ordered North, to protect the flank.”_

_“So we were.”_

_They shared a look and Raleigh glanced behind him at their men, at the other regiment they were supposed to be seconded to. “The men will follow you, Yancy.”_

_“And my brother?” The elder Becket teased. “What will he do?”_

_“Make sure that big guy in charge knows nothing about us sneaking off in the night to save some helpless villagers.”_

_Yancy chuckled and set off towards his horse, Gipsy. Raleigh made his way to his own horse, Danger, which was_ not _a stupid name no matter what his brother said. They swung into the saddle and headed towards the hidden camp in the trees._

_The commander of the Jaegers, a young nobleman, stood in front of his tent whispering harshly at his seconds. The two veterans, a tall, dark-skinned man and a red-head, stared their young commander down. This was the boy’s first campaign if camp gossip was believed. The Beckets’ men assured them the boy was no fool and never openly endangered his men, preferring to take the most dangerous missions himself. He held the Jaegers unflinching loyalty._

_Raleigh tore his eyes away from the scene, the point was to stay unnoticed tonight, not get caught ogling his new commanding officer. Male companionship wasn’t exactly frowned upon in the camps, but if he was caught out in the open, well, he didn’t want to risk the whipping._

_Yancy waved for his attention as he dropped of Gipsy’s back and towards the slightly separate section where their men were camped. These men were all Saltchuck men to the core. They’d served with the Becket brothers for nearly six years now. Tendo, the smallest man amongst them, unusual for a Grenadier, stood up to welcome them. He was from the same village as the Beckets, drafted at the same time._

_“Becket boys!” Tendo crowed. “What are we doing about that village? I heard our new commander bitching about the general ignoring the town. The Dutch_ know _they’ve helped us. They’ll slaughter them all.”_

_Raleigh shot his brother a look and started strapping his knives and grenades to the bandoliers round his chest. Yancy nodded and turned to the men._

_“What do you boys say about evacuating the town and causing the Dutch some problems?”_

_The Saltchuck men were not known for their cowardice, nor their impulse control. All ten jumped and started gathering their supplies. Yancy turned to Tendo._

_“Someone has to stay behind.”_

_Tendo pulled the taller man into a hug, doing the same to Raleigh as he handed Yancy a bandolier full of grenades and extra gunpowder. “You boys be safe. I’ll keep our new masters off your backs. Go.”_

_Raleigh patted the shorter man on the head and pulled Danger towards the edge of camp, Yancy and Gipsy behind him. Their men slipped into the trees like ghosts. Movement caught Raleigh’s eye and he turned his head to see his new commander eyeing him as he rode Danger towards the edge of camp._

_“Patrol, sir.” He called out. The man frowned at the amount of weaponry draped across Raleigh’s shoulders and Danger’s saddle. Raleigh smirked. “Can’t be too careful.”_

_That earned him a snort and a wave. Raleigh turned back to catch up with Yancy. One more glance over his shoulder revealed the man watching him go with something like longing._

_It took them two hours to meet up with their men and sneak into town. They went door to door, urging everyone to pack their things and escape to the Grenadier camp. Most listened. Several men and women took up arms in defense of their homes and the Saltchuck men spread out amongst the homes, ready to fight street by street in the small town. Raleigh and Yancy took their horses and waited at the town gates. Gipsy and Danger huffed at the inaction. They were always bristly before a fight, stamping and snorting like good warhorses._

_They didn’t have to wait long. The first column of Dutch troops arrived led by a man the Beckets both knew by sight,_ Ritmeester Meskop. _The Dutch halted and Meskop rode forward._

_“Captain Becket, we meet again.”_

_“Bonjour, Ritmeester Meskop. This town is under our protection. It would be wise if you left.”_

_The hulking man stared them down and Raleigh had to hold Danger tightly. She was itching to go after Meskop’s horse. He noticed Raleigh’s tight hold, glanced at Yancy, and all hell broke loose._

_When Raleigh and Yancy found each other on the opposite side of town much later, they were both bruised and their bayonets bloodied. They were both down to a handful of grenades between them and Meskop stood before them, blocking the way between them and the remains of their men and the villagers. They’d held the town. Only a couple buildings were in flames and the Dutch were decimated._

_“Surrender.”_

_Raleigh and Yancy glanced at each other and then back at Meskop. They both hefted their daggers and pistols, Raleigh grinned. “Not on your life, asshole.”_

_The fight was short and brutal. Meskop took two shots to his torso and it only slowed him down long enough for Yancy to dodge his tackle. Raleigh buried his dagger in the big man’s side and earned himself a blade of his own as it plunged into his shoulder. Meskop twisted the dagger, ripping his shoulder apart, and Yancy jumped him. The two men fought hard, fists and blades flying as Raleigh writhed on the ground._

_Yancy’s cry of pain made Raleigh rocket forward in time to see Meskop slam his head into the ground. He pushed himself up, lighting a grenade as he went, and dove for the men. He shoved Meskop off his brother and shoved the grenade down the back of his coat. The explosion that followed dropped a wall on them all._

_A man’s voice filtered through the bricks. Telling him it would be okay, that he and Yancy were fine. They were the Beckets and nothing as primitive as a Dutch giant and a wall would hurt them._

\----- 

Raleigh woke on a scream. He often dreamed of the night he and Yancy nearly died. It wasn’t often he dreamed past the wall falling on them. To the voice that comforted him in the darkness. He never did learn who it was. 

The door to his room creaked open and a teapot hopped in, a full tea set propped up on a bouncing footstool, behind it. The teapot stopped and whistled lowly at him. 

“My stars, if it isn’t Raleigh Becket.” 

Frowning, Raleigh rolled off the bed and crouched to look at the teapot. “Um, do we know each other?” 

“Pfft, do we know each other he asks.” 

“Tendo,” The little tea cup with a blue stripe asked. “He is not what I expected.” 

“Mako!” The teapot chided. “That is no way to speak to a guest. Sorry, Rals. She didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Raleigh glanced between the two, floored. “Ten…Tendo? Is it really you?” 

“It is indeed, Becket Boy. I’ve lost a few pounds since you saw me last.” 

“Tendo!” Raleigh shouted, lifting the teapot into the air and spinning around.

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down! I’ll spill! This rug came straight from the bazaars in Istanbul. If you get tea on it Raleigh Becket, I’ll end you.” 

Remembering the man’s fastidious nature and the punishments he wrought on those who messed with his things, Raleigh stumbled to a stop and lowered Tendo to the floor again. The tea cup, Mako, hopped forward, not spilling a drop of tea and smiled up at him. 

“Would you like tea?” 

“Um, yeah, thanks.” He picked her up and took a sip. “I’m not what you expected, huh?” 

The little teacup dipped her head. “I am sorry. That was rude.” 

He smiled at her. “You’re alright, kid. I’m just teasing.” 

“Oh, okay. It is nice to meet you Mr. Becket.” She hopped off to join the footstool by the fire. The tassels on either end twitched to life as she neared and the footstool snuggled her close. Tendo watched as she dozed off and then turned to Raleigh. 

“So, you have questions.” 

“No shit.” 

“I didn’t know it was Yancy up there, none of us did. If we had…” 

“You’d what? Have hopped all the way to town? Kept that monster from locking him up? What would you have done, Tendo?” 

The teapot managed to look ashamed. “He’s not a monster. And really, he isn’t so bad once you get to know him.” 

Raleigh looked at his friend, who was a fucking teapot of all things, and snorted. “Next you’re gonna tell me it isn’t his fault you’re like this.” 

Tendo sighed. 

\----- 

On the other side of the castle, in the West Wing, the creature slammed his magic mirror down on his bed and threw a chair. 

“Why him?” He roared. “Why did it have to be him?” 

Herc and Stacker shared a look, before Herc took a tentative step forwards. “Maybe you should just talk to him. Tell him what happened to him, to all of us. He has to be here for a reason, Chuck.” 

“No. You heard us earlier, he hates me. I can’t even make it through a conversation without saying shit I don’t mean and insulting him.” 

“These things take time, Chuck.” Stacker interjected. “Maybe he’s here to break the spell.” 

Chuck whirled on the mantel clock. “You _really_ think he’s just going to fall in love with me and, wham! Broken spell? Did you miss anything I just said? He _hates_ me.” 

If it was possible for a clock to look entirely unimpressed, Stacker pulled it off. Chuck wavered under his heavy gaze. In the five years they’d been stuck like this, the man never once faltered. He took the curse’s effects with nothing more than a shrug and quiet concern for the others in the castle. He never once blamed Chuck. 

“He doesn’t hate you. Not yet.” Chuck flinched. “But I have faith in you. Your father and I both do.” 

Herc coughed and one of his candles sputtered out in surprise. “Stacks.” 

“Shut up, Hercules. He needs to hear this.” The clock waved a finger at the young man’s face, completely undaunted by his appearance and attitude. “Your grandfather was a horrible man and we didn’t do enough to protect you. Your mother’s death was not your fault, no matter what he said, and he had no right to hide who your father was. Herc did his best from the sidelines Chuck, we all did, but we failed you. However, like your father, your mother, you are strong. Time is running out, we need to reset the clock and save ourselves. I know your history with the Beckets, we all do. He can break the spell. Now, man up and go apologize to that boy.” 

Chuck looked helplessly at the clock, still cowed by the force of Stacker’s personality even at two feet tall. He tilted his head and caught his father’s expression. There was so much unsaid between them, even now. War, his mother’s death, the curse, none of it had broken their silence. 

“He, uh,” Herc cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. “He’s right, son. You need to apologize.” 

The young man reached up to scratch one of his horns, irritated. Tendo pushed his door open and hopped forward to join them. 

“He’s settling in. The Weis are providing him with a little entertainment. I think they’ve been cooped up in that room too long.” The teapot looked between the three men and rolled his eyes. “What did I miss?” 

“Nothing.” Chuck insisted. “Did you explain everything?” 

“As much as the curse let me. Told him it existed, that we’d like his help breaking it, the basics. Mostly we caught up. He and Yancy haven’t had the easiest time since the war. Apparently there’s a woman in town with her eyes on him. Says she’s relentless and she actually proposed the second Yancy left town. Had the priest ready and everything. Our old friend Newt was with her. Raleigh had to dump her out the window.” 

Chuck growled. “See, its hopeless.” 

“I’ll go make sure he’s coming down for dinner,” Stacker said with a meaningful look and wave towards Herc. 

Tendo frowned. “You heard nothing I just said. Chuck, I’ve known Raleigh all my life. He could help.” 

“I don’t know how to do this.” Chuck grumbled. 

“Well,” Herc piped up. “You can start by making yourself more presentable.” 

“Straighten up. Act like a gentleman.” Tendo supplied. 

Chuck scrambled to remember all his comportment lessons and stood up straight, tugging at his uniform. One of the claws on his hands caught the fabric and tore it a little. He frowned at it. 

“When you see him again, flash him a smile. You know the one!” Tendo suggested gleefully. Chuck smiled widely making the teapot clear his throat. “But, uh, don’t scare him, alright?” 

“You’re a smart lad,” Herc chimed in. “Impress him with that.” 

“But don’t be a smart ass.” Tendo added. 

“Compliment the bloke.” 

“But you gotta mean it.” 

The teapot and candelabra shared a look before speaking in unison, “And you must control your temper.” 

Stacker slipped back into the room. “Well, he’s not coming down for dinner.” 

Chuck stared long and hard at the mantel clock. “What! Why?”

“Poor lad is passed out cold in front of the fire with Mako and Max.” 

“He was having a nightmare when I woke him up earlier.” Tendo added. 

Clenching his fists, Chuck stared at the wilting rose on the far side of his room. Another petal fell and he burst into action, tearing out of the room towards Raleigh’s in the East Wing. He heard the others behind him and didn’t care. 

Stopping in front of Raleigh’s door, he raised a paw to pound on it and wake the bloke. Instead, it creaked open and Wei Hu, stuck as a wardrobe, shuffled away quietly to where his brothers were watching over Raleigh. Jin and Cheung were stuck in the room, unable to leave, as a chandelier and credenza respectively. Hu could leave, but often chose to stay with his brothers. 

Chuck slipped into the room quietly. Jin dropped a string of crystals in his face as he opened his mouth. He glared up at the chandelier and huffed. Raleigh twitched on the floor, his head pillowed on Max, and let out a small whimper. 

In the five years since he last saw him, Raleigh hadn’t lost any of the spark that drew Chuck’s eye those few days before the men of Saltchuck were nearly lost. There was something about him now, though, something a little broken. Chuck remembered Raleigh smiling easily and walking with the swagger of a man who knew his own worth. 

Raleigh stirred again and Max whimpered along with him. Chuck stepped back and pulled a blanket from the bed, tucking it around the sleeping soldier. He slipped a pillow beneath his head and poked at Max until he curled up with Raleigh again. Mako slept soundly before the fire. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. 

With one final look to the Weis, ensuring they’d watch over Raleigh, he turned to leave. He found Tendo and Herc in the doorway staring at him, gob smacked. Stacker stood behind them with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. 

“Well done, son.” Herc mumbled as Chuck stepped into the hall. “Well done.” 

Chuck ignored him and headed for the kitchens. Mako needed to sleep and he could use some of Aleksis’ silence. The others didn’t follow him. He was lost in his thoughts and didn’t see Raleigh standing in the doorway watching him go, blanket still draped over his shoulders. 

\-----

Yancy stumbled into town and headed straight for the tavern. Slattern was holding court inside and he frowned. Her ever-present hangers on were practically worshiping at her feet. Raiju, Scunner, and Leatherback were all veterans of the war as well, Swiss mercenaries that decided the French were more hospitable than the Pope. 

They moved to town shortly after Yancy before fully recovered from his injuries. Raleigh spent so much time taking care of him, he didn’t know the rumors the men spread about how the Saltchuck Grenadiers’ famous Becket brothers were hurt. With the rest of the men still deployed in the Netherlands, the villagers listened to the newcomers’ lies, especially after Raleigh publically turned Juliette down. All three men were tied round her little finger, earning the nickname Tendo gave her before they went to war. It helped she had no idea what Slattern meant and secretly wore the title with pride.

Sneaking towards the bar where Alison was pouring a pint, Yancy tried to ignore the Newt as he literally sang Juliette’s praises. Alison caught sight of him and shooed him behind the bar into the back room. 

“What are you doing back? Where’s Raleigh?” Alison demanded. Yancy was relieved. Tendo met her in one of their treks through Burgundy and brought her home. He was still deployed, but she waited for him, raising their son on all the stories she and the Becket brothers could supply for the day he came home. 

“You know all those rumors about a beast in the woods?” 

Alison raised an eyebrow. “The rumors those assholes started? What about them?” 

“They’re all true. There’s a creature in the old castle. He attacked me, took me prisoner. Raleigh came looking for me and traded places. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Yancy, are you feeling okay? You know how you get when you have a fever.” 

He slammed his fist against a keg and kicked a chair. “I know what I saw, Alison. A monster has my brother.” 

A shadow moved at the door and Alison lunged, catching Naomi by the hair and dragging her into the store room. “Naomi Sokolov, why are you eavesdropping?” 

The young woman blushed, avoiding Yancy’s eyes. He frowned at her as Alison grilled her. Red to the roots of her dark hair, she shoved Alison off her and pulled her dress back to rights. 

“Juliette saw you come back here, she’s out there making comments.” 

Yancy snarled and headed for the door. He didn’t have time for Juliette’s mouth. Not while Raleigh was in trouble. Vanessa Gottlieb barred his way. 

“Oh, no you don’t, Yancy Becket. Go home. Naomi, make sure he gets there. Alison and I will handle Juliette. Bruce and Trevin have had about enough of her as it is.” 

Peering over her shoulder, Yancy caught sight of the twins gathering up the other men and heading towards the corner where Slattern and her band of sycophants were disparaging his character. Naomi laid a small hand on his arm and he stared down at it for a long second. 

“Fine, but I need help. Raleigh’s locked up in that old castle with a monster. We have to save him.” 

Vanessa nodded and shoved him towards the storage room’s door. “I’ll send the boys by tomorrow. We’ll get him back. I promise.” 

\-----

Chuck laughed as the villagers probed the magical defenses around the castle. The enchantress who cursed him was thorough. Thorny roses, several meters deep, encircled the whole estate. They would come alive to discourage anyone attempting entry to the castle. Which begged the question of how Raleigh and Yancy Becket made it through in the first place. 

Stacker, standing on the railing, watched with less amusement. “They’ll find a way in eventually as the magic fails.” 

Both men turned their heads as a shout echoed in the courtyard below. Gipsy, Raleigh and Yancy’s horse, was trotting around in the snow kicking clumps of muddy ice at Raleigh as he chased her with a grooming brush. Chuck smiled involuntarily at the joy on the other man’s face. 

The two of them reached a détente of sorts in the last couple weeks. Raleigh wandered the castle, helping the enchanted people inside fix things and Chuck pretended not to notice Raleigh. 

It didn’t help that everyone in the castle knew the Becket brothers. Most of them were from the Saltchuck Grenadiers or Chuck’s own unit and they all remembered the battle with Meskop’s regiment. If Chuck caught another one of his people sending him a sly look, he’d break something. 

“He seems to be settling in.” Stacker commented idly. 

Chuck grunted in agreement and turned away from the balcony. He wasn’t in the mood for another of Stacker’s lectures. He left his bedroom entirely and climbed into the rafters above the main entrance with a book. 

Raleigh entered a while later, covered in snow and mud, smiling widely down at Herc and Mako as they hopped after him. He bounded up the stairs as Herc directed Mako towards the kitchens. At the top of the stairs, he noticed he was alone and looked around. 

Above him, Chuck leaned forward to watch. Raleigh made an aborted step towards the West Wing, towards Chuck’s rooms, before thinking better of it and turning the other direction. He made it a few steps down the hall and stopped again. Raleigh turned and eyed the suits of armor critically before clenching his fists and turning towards the West Wing again. Chuck waited until he passed underneath him before dropping soundlessly to the floor. 

A fascinated Raleigh travelled slowly through the halls, studying every picture and statue. The curse worked its wrath on this section of the castle, a product of the Enchantress’ rage. Chuck watched him get nearer to his grandfather’s rooms, where the curse originated, and froze as Raleigh jerked away from the door. 

Chuck frowned when Raleigh steeled himself and ran a hand lightly over the wood. Part of it crumbled and he punched through it. The rest of the door disintegrated a few moments later and Raleigh peered inside. 

“Jazmine,” He whispered and Chuck was even more confused. “What did you do?”  

Raleigh pulled back suddenly, not entering the rooms, and turned towards Chuck’s rooms at the opposite end of the hall. The sudden tension in Raleigh’s shoulders made Chuck’s hair stand on end and he slunk behind him as the former soldier practically burst into Chuck’s rooms. 

Digging through the debris, Raleigh started looking for something, and Chuck watched from the shadows. The systematic search uncovered several things that made Raleigh pause. Chuck’s box of medals, then his saber, and finally his portrait. 

Chuck hated the painting. His grandfather made him sit for it the moment the King granted him his commission eight years ago. The artist did a fine job capturing every inch of him, down to the angry look on his face as his grandfather berated him for following Herc’s footsteps as a soldier. He only kept it to remind himself of the man he was. That and because the artist told him the person in the painting was not who he’d always be. He’d slashed it to ribbons a couple years ago in a fit. 

Raleigh was now reaching up to touch it, folding the torn canvas pieces until he could see the face underneath. Intrigued, Chuck stepped forward as Raleigh used both hands to complete the picture.

“It’s you.” Raleigh whispered when he’d connected the pieces. “But—”

A light flared to the left and Raleigh turned to see the rose, carefully encased under a glass cover, drop another petal. Chuck watched as Raleigh practically ran to the rose, snarled as he lifted the cover and roared when the man’s hands reached out to touch it. 

Surprised, Raleigh whirled around, a dagger in his hands to find Chuck already too close. Chuck swatted the blade out of Raleigh’s hand and shoved him against the wall. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Raleigh gasped as Chuck’s hand gripped his throat. “I know this magic. My…My sister did this. I think I can help!” 

Chuck recoiled, dropping him. The Enchantress was his sister? No. “No! Leave! Get out!” 

When Raleigh hesitated, Chuck picked up a heavy chunk of stone and threw it at him. it sent the other man scrambling. He heard raised voices below and whimpered when the sound of Gipsy’s hooves echoed on the cobblestone path. 

Tendo burst into his room a moment later. “Chuck! Chuck! He’s gone! Raleigh’s gone!” 

The sound that tore out of Chuck’s mouth was as inhuman as he looked. Tendo flinched away from him and shooed Herc and Stacker out when they ran in behind him. Max wiggled past the teapot and Chuck pulled the dog-turned-footstool into his lap. 

“What happened?” Tendo asked softly. 

“I attacked him.” Chuck growled out. “He came in here and said the Enchantress was his sister, but he touched the rose Tendo. He could’ve ruined everything.” 

“You have to go after him. The wolves are unsettled cause the villagers are tromping through the woods. He’s got nothing but the coat on his back and Gipsy. You need to go, Chuck.” 

“I can’t.” 

Tendo let the magic in him flare to life and he poured boiling water over Chuck’s foot. “You will go now, because I will never forgive you if my best friend dies tonight!” 

Chuck shot to his feet, grabbing Raleigh’s dagger off the floor, and raced off into the night. When the Enchantress cursed him, he learned he was faster and stronger than ever before and so it took him little time to catch up to Raleigh. 

Wolves had indeed circled him and Gipsy was kicking wildly at the snarling beasts. Chuck drew Raleigh’s dagger and waded into the fray, knocking several of the animals back and tossing the blade to a shocked Raleigh. 

The creatures, half-starved by the winter, didn’t give up easily. Raleigh managed to keep most of them away from himself and Gipsy. Chuck took on the rest, earning himself several deep scratches along his chest and arms before he dug his claws into one wolf and threw it into a tree. The pack backed off then and fled into the night. 

Chuck collapsed to the icy ground and let his eyes slide shut to the sight of Raleigh climbing on Gipsy’s back and turning away. Next thing he knew, he was slung over the horse’s back and then Raleigh was hauling him into the castle. Herc’s pained shout at the sight of Chuck’s bloody body was enough to rouse him and he stumbled along to the parlor. 

Raleigh called for hot water and rags and stripped the torn shirt from Chuck’s shoulders. They sat in silence as Raleigh cleaned his wounds, Herc standing by to keep the water heated. As Raleigh wiped the last of the blood away and wrapped a bandage around his chest, Chuck let out a heavy breath. 

He realized a moment later that Raleigh had stopped and was staring at him, well at his chest. The curse covered him in a thin layer of hair and Chuck suddenly felt self-conscious under the weight of Raleigh’s blue eyes. He was ready to snatch the bandage away when Raleigh cupped his chin and turned his face upwards. 

“Thank you, for saving my life.” He ran a hand over Chuck’s cheekbone and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Both times.” 

Every muscle in Chuck’s body froze and he looked to his father helplessly. Herc was grinning softly and edging away. The candelabra waved Chuck on encouragingly and slipped out of the room. 

“No idea what you mean.”

Raleigh raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Nope.” 

“You’re a liar.” 

Chuck ducked his head on a blush. Raleigh gripped his chin again and forced him to look up. “I know who you are. You’re the commander of the Striker Grenadiers, the Jaegers, youngest Grenadier Captain in the history of the King’s Army. My unit was seconded to yours five years ago. My brother and I took our men and defended a town against orders and you led your men in to support us, also against orders.” 

Wrenching his chin out of Raleigh’s grasp, Chuck snarled. “So what?” 

“I owe you three times over now.” 

“No you don’t.” Chuck shoved him away and stood up to pace the room. “You don’t owe me anything.” 

“You’ve saved my life twice and my sister cursed you.” 

Chuck ground to a halt and stared at Raleigh. “She really was your sister?” 

Raleigh nodded. “I’d know her magic anywhere. It’s been bugging me. I knew I recognized it.” 

“Are you a witch too?” 

“No, mom was. Her family were Travelers. Jazmine inherited the gift. I’m just,” He paused to look for the right word. “Sensitive to it. I know the flavor and intent of someone’s magic. This curse, you weren’t the target. Jazmine wouldn’t have been this angry. What happened here?”

Chuck collapsed to the floor and pulled on the shirt Stacker brought in for him. He picked at the cheese and bread set out as well. He didn’t want to think about that horrible night. 

“My grandfather,” Chuck finally began. “I don’t know if you remember the stories. He was a horrible man. Herc came to the castle as one of the King’s official emissaries. He and my mother, they eloped. Herc was called back to service and mum got scared and lonely. She left Paris and returned home. I was born a few months later and my grandfather took me from her. He told me my father was dead and that my mother was ill.” 

Raleigh pressed a cup of wine into Chuck’s hands, taking it away a moment later. A soft cloth brushed across his face and he looked up with blurry eyes to find Raleigh very close to him. The older man slowly wrapped an arm around Chuck and pulled his head down to rest in his lap. 

“Go on.” 

“Herc came back from the war when I was twelve. He and Stacker, all the men in Striker, they settled in the village. Herc demanded to see my mother every day, to see me, but my grandfather refused. He was persistent and finally convinced my grandfather to hire him on as a servant. Stacker too. They did their best after that, told me the truth. It was too late though. Mum was dying. I blamed my father for leaving and when she died, I ran off and signed on to the first Grenadiers regiment I could find.” 

Raleigh stroked a hand across his cheek. “How old were you?” 

“Fourteen. Herc and Stacker chased after me. They signed back on and I rose through the ranks. When the Saltchuck regiment was seconded to us, I’d only had my commission for a year. Came home long enough to tell my granddad to fuck off and then went back on campaign. That night, when you and Yancy ran off to play hero. I was arguing with Herc. I wanted to protect the village too, but he said we had to be smart, think about the big picture. I knew what you were up to the moment I saw you riding off. I was so jealous that you could do that.

“When we heard the fighting, I grabbed every man I could and we came after you. We found the villagers in the woods and they told us what your plan was, so we surrounded the town and slaughtered everyone of Meskop’s men as they tried to surround you. Then we entered the town. I saw the wall go over and you underneath it, and I panicked. Herc had to drag me away from your bedside when the medics came to take you and Yancy to Paris.” 

The hand on Chuck’s face stilled and Raleigh stared into the fire. “So it was you I heard talking to me.” 

“Yeah, you were pretty out of it. Me talking seemed to calm you down.” 

Raleigh looked down at him with a radiant smile. “Thank you. Truly. You have no idea what that meant to me, how much I relied on hearing you in those first few days. I trusted you.” 

Chuck glanced away, clearing his throat. “Anyways, we finished the campaign and the regiment was sent home for the winter. You and Yancy were still in Paris, recovering. My grandfather welcomed me with open arms, threw a party every night. At Christmas, he invited the villagers to the castle for a celebration, one last hurrah before we were sent back to the front. One of the guests was a young woman.” 

“Jazmine.” Raleigh whispered. 

“Jazmine,” Chuck agreed. “I don’t know what my grandfather heard, but he knew how much time I spent at your bedside. Knew the rumors of my _preferences._ He slipped something into Jazmine’s drink and brought her to the West Wing, to my rooms. He gave her a rose and told her to wait for me. Then he got me roaring drunk and pretended to return me to my rooms.” 

“Chuck, please tell me he didn’t,” Raleigh paused, unable to even finish the words. 

\-----

_The festivities were in full swing as the villagers celebrated Yule with fervor. A half dozen young women had already paraded in front of Chuck’s corner only to leave with sad smiles as he turned them all down._

_“Chuck,” Herc whispered from his spot by the fireplace. “You’ll need to talk to at least one of them or people will start making assumptions.”_

_He frowned into his cup of wine. “I know, I know.”_

_“Look alive boys,” Tendo appeared with his wife on his arm. “The Vicomte is on the prowl.”_

_Both men turned to find the Vicomte speaking to a pretty young blonde who looked less than happy to see him._

_“Oh shit,” Alison muttered. “It’s Jazmine.”_

_Tendo’s eyes widened comically and he all but pulled Chuck to his feet. “That’s Raleigh and Yancy’s baby sister. Go save her.”_

_Chuck snapped to attention and marched off towards his grandfather._

_“Mademoiselle Becket,” He slid between her and his grandfather, handing her one of the winter roses from his mother’s garden. She shot him a grateful smile. “Have you any news on your brothers?”_

_Turning to keep an eye on his grandfather, Chuck returned the smile. She took a sip of her drink and tucked the rose into her hair. “I have. Raleigh will regain use of his arm and Yancy has awoken. They should be home by Easter.”_

_“I’m glad to hear it.” Chuck said earnestly. “They’re fine soldiers, honorable men.”_

_Jazmine beamed at him, obviously in agreement. “I understand I have you to thank for saving them, Monsieur.”_

_Chuck shook his head. “I only did what any other man would do for a fellow soldier.”_

_“You should have let them pay for their foolishness.” The raspy voice of the Vicomte le Scissure interjected. “If you were under my command—“_

_“But they aren’t,” Jazmine said. Chuck thought he saw a flash of gold in her blue eyes. A pair of eyes so like her Raleigh’s that Chuck’s breath faltered at the sight. “They answer to the King and his generals, Monsieur. Your grandson earned that medal for bravery on his chest, as did my brothers. If you’ll excuse me.”_

_A few hours later Herc had Chuck’s arm thrown over his shoulder and was carrying him up to his rooms. The villagers were long gone and Chuck couldn’t remember how much he had to drink. He only remembered two cups of Aleksis’ mulled wine, but his head swam like he drank more._

_“Come on, son, a bit of sleep and you’ll feel better.” Herc leaned him against the wall as he reached for the door. Chuck shoved him away._

_“Oi, I got it, yeah? Go on. Stacks is probably waiting for you.” Chuck teased._

_Herc flushed a bit and looked pointedly away. “If you’re alright then.”_

_“Yeah, I am, dad.”_

_They both froze and Chuck caught the soft look on his father’s face. They hardly ever acknowledged their relationship under his grandfather’s roof. For so long Chuck thought his father dead and then, when Herc found him, they weren’t allowed to spend any time together._

_Wary of his grandfather’s tendency to lurk, Chuck reached out and pulled Herc into a hug. Herc sniffed a bit as he pulled away, cupping Chuck’s face once and then walking stiffly down the hallway towards the servant’s quarters._

_Chuck watched him walk away and opened his door. He strode through his sitting room, pulling off his jacket and loosening his shirt. Opening the door to his room he stopped dead. His grandfather sat at the end of his bed, an unconscious and tied up Jazmine Becket spread out across his sheets._

_“Grandfather? What the fuck is this?” Chuck shouted. Jazmine stirred at the sound and Chuck flew to her side._

_Before he could get to her, his grandfather’s fist flew out of nowhere and sent him sprawling. Jazmine, wide awake and struggling against the tight ropes, shouted in alarm. Chuck pulled himself to his feet as she let out a string of curses that would make any man blush. Lucien le Scissure looked down on his grandson with open disdain, ignoring the irate female behind him._

_“Stand up, boy.”_

_“What is this?”_

_“The girl is an impudent witch. Her whole family are heathens and they have bewitched you. No grandson of mine will lie with a man, nor will he suffer a witch to go unpunished.”_

_“You want me to what,” Chuck shoved him out of the way and managed to free one of Jazmine’s wrists. “Fuck her into submission? I am not a_ monster.” 

_“No Grandson of mine will shirk his duty! You will bed this whore or I will have her burned as a witch!”_

_“You’re insane!”_

_Lucien’s fist connected with him again and Chuck rolled with the punch grappling with his grandfather. He managed to pull his knife from his belt and toss it to a screaming Jazmine. Her free hand grabbed for it and he turned all his attention to his grandfather._

_Eventually, Chuck gained the upper hand and kicked Lucien to the ground. He whirled to find Jazmine running towards the door. Lucien took advantage of Chuck’s distraction and grabbed her. He took Chuck’s knife from her hand and pressed it to her throat._

_“You will do as I say, boy or I’ll kill her same as I did your whore of a mother.”_

_Chuck crumpled. “What?”_

_“Did you really think she died in that tower? No. She tried to escape, to take you away. But you, boy, you’re mine. So she had to pay. I choked the life from her and I’ll do the same to this witch if you do not obey me!”_

_“No!” Jazmine shouted as the knife dug into her throat. Her eyes flashed an unearthly gold and the world froze around them._

_Chuck woke to the dawn. His grandfather was nowhere to be found and Jazmine hovered over him, a worried look on her face. When she noticed he was awake, she let out a small whimper and climbed onto the bed to hug him._

_“Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do it. My powers are still growing. I don’t have control. I’m so sorry!”_

_Chuck sat up and squeezed her as she hugged him again. He was beyond relieved that she was okay._

_“It’s alright. Everything is fine.”_

_“But it’s not!” She shouted in his face. “I cursed you all and I can’t take it back!”_

_She jumped off the bed and he reached for her, letting out a confused moan at the sight of his hairy, clawed hands._

_“The curse can be broken.” Jazmine whispered. “I was so angry when it happened. Love will break the curse. Love that is blind, that looks beyond beauty, beyond ugliness to the soul underneath. I managed to tie it to the rose you gave me. A simple kindness that will keep you from succumbing, for a while at least. As long as you find someone to love you, to love everyone in this castle before the last petal falls, the spell will break.”_

_He stared at her, incredulous as she carefully placed the rose under glass. Her eyes flashed gold again as she picked up a mirror and passed it to him._

_“This will show you the outside world, with enough will it can take you anywhere you need go.” Jazmine reached out and stroked his long hair behind ears that were no longer his. He couldn’t believe the image that greeted him in the mirror. His face was largely unchanged, except for the massive fangs and the heavy beard. “I’m so sorry Chuck. If I had better control I could take the spell back, or make it easier for you.”_

_Chuck nodded. Jazmine stood to leave, recognizing his need to process. He grabbed her hand, rubbing a tender finger over the red marks on her wrists. “Where is he?”_

_“I barred him in his chambers. Locked him away with his hate and his rage as he locked away your mother. He’ll be dead within the week. When the curse is broken, I’ll have to come back to cleanse the castle. His hatred runs deep through these walls. Careful you don’t let it overwhelm you, Chuck. You broke free of him once before, you can do it again.”_

\-----

Raleigh let Chuck pull away from him, let him stare into the fire as though any of this was his fault. A single tear fell down Chuck’s face and he frowned. His sister came to see him and Yancy once during their recovery in Paris. She told them to go home, to follow their hearts. Said she’d done something horrible with her magic and she had to find someone to train her so it would never happen again. 

Now he knew why. 

“This isn’t your fault.” 

Chuck huffed and turned away. Raleigh pretended not to notice Herc, Stacker, and Tendo in the doorway on the other side of the room. He leaned forward and pulled Chuck into a hug. 

“You tried to save her. Thank you.” 

The blush on Chuck’s face, paired with the copious amounts of red hair, made for a funny image, but Raleigh didn’t laugh. He simply pulled Chuck in tighter and grinned into the other man’s shoulder as his arms wrapped tentatively around Chuck’s middle. 

\-----

Juliette followed Yancy and Naomi as they led another group of men around the castle’s perimeter. The town was divided. Some fully believed Raleigh was kidnapped by the madman in the castle, the beast. Others, like Juliette, believed there was treasure inside and Yancy was working with Raleigh to smuggle it out. 

Hannibal Chau appeared out of the shadows, his men armed to the teeth. As the leader of the local group of bandits and mercenaries, he commanded a serious reputation, but Juliette stared him down nonetheless. Newt whimpered at her side and Otachi laid a heavy hand on the shorter man’s neck, a threat of the violence to come if he opened his mouth. Hannibal grinned at Newt then looked at Juliette as if he’d like nothing more than to flay her alive and sell her bones as a cure-all like the snake oil salesman he was. 

“Why are we out here in the goddamned cold, lady?”

“There’s treasure in the castle. Your men can help me find it.”

He raised an eyebrow and tipped his ludicrous glasses down his nose. “I know what lives in those walls, lady. What makes you think I’ll work with you?”

Juliette smiled. 

\-----

After their adventure with the wolves, things lightened between Raleigh and Chuck. Stacker and Herc often found them wandering the grounds together. It wasn’t hard to find them, in truth, they were both quite loud in their bickering over the weather, the war, how to properly clean a pistol, who Mako liked better, the roses, and how to end the curse. 

Raleigh insisted his sister meant for him to help and Chuck insisted it was a lost cause. More than once an annoyed Mako, who liked to ride along on their shoulders, would shout them into submission as they nearly came to blows. Neither man wanted to upset the girl. 

During one of these walks, Herc and Stacker watched surreptitiously from behind a fountain. 

“Nothing has changed.” Stacker bemoaned, thumping his head against the flagstones.

“A broken clock is right two times a day mate, this is not one of those times”

Stacker kicked Herc, earning himself a smoke ring to the face in response. He spluttered indignantly and swatted the candelabra. “I’m telling you, Herc. Nothing has changed.” 

“And I’m telling you that my son was half in love with this bloke before they even properly met. You can’t tell me you haven’t seen the way Raleigh looks at him either.” 

Sighing, Stacker looked at the two men as they tossed a laughing Mako between them. As Mako twirled in the air, their gazes caught and Stacker was surprised to see Raleigh blush, barely catching Mako as he looked away from Chuck. 

“Okay,” Stacker kept looking at them. “You’re right. There’s something there.” 

\-----

Three months into his imprisonment, Raleigh let Chuck blindfold him. He was flushed and uncomfortable with the trust this implied, that and the knowledge he would follow Chuck anywhere, no matter the consequences. 

“Where are we going?” He asked impatiently, swallowing down the moan threatening to escape at the weight of Chuck’s hand on his lower back. 

“It’s a surprise. Shut your gobhole and be patient.” 

“Somehow that doesn’t help.” He retorted. 

Chuck rolled his eyes, stopping halfway through when he remembered Raleigh couldn’t see him. Finally reaching the right door, he peaked inside to make sure Tendo and Sasha were done with the cleaning. Sasha waved an imperious arm at him as she ducked through a secret passage with the last of the brooms and he smiled gratefully at the woman-turned-coatrack. 

“You can’t see anything can you?” Chuck asked turning around to see Raleigh reaching up to mess with the blindfold. “Oi! No peaking!” 

He grabbed the man’s hands, ignoring the spark the touch sent through him, and pushed open the double doors with his foot. He’d have to clean them later. Hermann would have his head if he left a mark on the white paint. 

A quick reassurance that Raleigh couldn’t see and Chuck dragged him into the room. He stepped aside, climbing halfway up a ladder to force Raleigh’s eyes upwards, and called down. 

“Okay, you can look.” 

Raleigh smiled indulgently and then gaped as he pulled the blindfold off. His eyes snapped to Chuck and then immediately away to the books on display. 

“What is this?” 

Chuck climbed down and cleared his throat at the look on Raleigh’s face. The man looked like he wanted to devour Chuck where he stood. “Um, well, if you, uh, want it. I mean.” 

Suddenly Raleigh was in his space and pinning him against a bookshelf. “Spit it out, Chuck.” 

“This place, it’s all yours if you want it.” 

Raleigh stepped back and spun around, oblivious to the reaction his presence had on Chuck. 

“Mine?”

“Yours,” Chuck confirmed. Raleigh’s incredulous joy was catching and he found himself smiling widely. “On one condition.” 

The crestfallen look on Raleigh’s face almost made Chuck reconsider, but everyone in the castle put in so much effort, he couldn’t let them down. They wanted to celebrate Raleigh and the life he brought back to them all. Some of the emotion must have slipped past Chuck’s mask, because Raleigh’s look softened and became inquisitive instead. 

“Well, what is it?” 

“I’d like you to come to dinner with me.” 

Raleigh laughed. “Is that it?” Chuck nodded. “Chuck, for something as wonderful as this I’d have done just about anything with you, to you. And you ask me to have dinner?” 

Chuck thought he misheard at first, snapping his eyes up to Raleigh’s teasing face. A slow grin crossed his features as he realized Raleigh was only half teasing. “I want you to have dinner with me, please.” 

“It’s not the only thing you want is it?” 

“No,” Chuck admitted easily. “But it’s more than enough.” 

Raleigh’s eyes widened at the sincerity in Chuck’s tone, the heat in his eyes. “Dinner it is then.” He felt his cheeks flush and turned towards the books again. “These are all mine?” 

Chuck smiled at Raleigh’s poor attempt to change the subject. “So long as I live, this library is yours.” 

\-----

The next night Chuck paced his rooms restlessly. 

“I’m not sure I can do this.”

Tendo shot Sasha a look as she trailed behind him, clipping his hair one lock at a time. Herc shoved past the teapot and levelled his son with a glare that could strip paint. 

_“You_ do not have time to be packing death, Chuck. You gotta man up and tell him you love him.” 

Chuck stopped and Sasha flew into action, brushing through his hair, snipping the ends. He scrambled to get away from her and fended her off with a chair as he looked helplessly towards his father. 

“What about children?” He asked, grasping at straws. 

“There’s enough magic in this world to do this to us, then there’s enough magic to make you an heir.” 

“I, I can’t do this.” 

Stacker entered and pushed Herc aside. “You remember what I told you when Raleigh first came here?”

“No.” Chuck answered as Sasha pushed him into his uniform. 

“I told you I had faith in you.” 

Sasha swatted Chuck across the head as she struggled to pull the sash over his head. She reached for the bearskin hat and everyone glared at her. “In my country, we would wear hat.” 

Chuck smiled at her, “Thanks, Sash.” 

She patted his cheek and looked at Stacker and Herc. “If you two make him feel,” Sasha stopped for the right word. _“Less_ than he is, I will make you pay.” 

Both candelabra and clock cowered under her gaze. Once she left Stacker rounded on Chuck, now rubbing Max’s belly. “I said I had faith in you.” 

“I remember.” 

“Well, then man up. He’s waiting.” 

“And if he turns me down?”

Herc and Stacker shared a look and sigh. Stacker stepped forward and put a hand on Chuck’s leg. “You are your father’s son. You’ll do just fine. Now come on, he’s waiting.” 

None of them comment on the tears in Chuck and Herc’s eyes as they adjust the uniform one last time. As Chuck strode down the hall, Herc reached out and tangled his arm with Stacker. 

“That’s my son.” Stacker nodded, both of them proud of Chuck in this moment. “That’s my son.” 

\-----

Raleigh stood at the top of the grand staircase fidgeting. Somehow, Tendo managed to get a hand on his uniform. He refused to tell Raleigh how, claiming “magic” every time he asked over the last few hours. He’s twitching and pacing. The uniform still fits, is actually a bit tight around the shoulders since he’s been working with the Gage twins to build their new barn. 

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see Chuck walking down the staircase towards him. Raleigh’s mouth dropped open a bit at the sight. It’s like seeing him in camp five years ago, all long lines and broad shoulders, tightly contained in a uniform that emphasized every dangerously beautiful line of his body. Chuck took the last step and tilted his head questioningly. 

“Alright there, Raleigh?” 

The sound his teeth made as his mouth snapped shut reverberated in Raleigh’s head. “Fine. I’m fine.” 

Chuck wrapped a warm hand around his bicep and pulls him towards the last flight of stairs. “Good, come on then. Aleksis outdid himself.” 

He led Raleigh into the grand ballroom, smiling at the gasp Raleigh let out at the sight. This was apparently his grandmother’s favorite room. She was famous for the parties hosted here. A table for two was set on the musician’s dais and Chuck led Raleigh to it. He pulled his chair out for him, earning himself an eye roll. 

Tendo appeared the moment he sat down, Herc on his tail, leading a line of servants with their first course. Raleigh thanked every single person as they laid the table. Chuck felt himself smiling softly at the sight and reached for his bowl of soup before he could be caught. 

Formal manners were out the window with both of them, Chuck couldn’t pick up the damned silverware with his clawed hands and Raleigh didn’t much care. They ate and talked like they were sitting by a campfire rather than in a ballroom. 

Herc and Stacker, with Tendo running back and forth between the kitchen, kept an eye on them. Mako snuck in, avoiding Tendo’s barked orders, and the young woman sighed at the image the two men made inside the ballroom. 

“Chuck is happy.” She commented idly and Herc glanced down at her. “He deserves to be happy.” 

“That he does, my girl, that he does.” Stacker answered her. He pulled his daughter close, happy the magic didn’t take her away from him these last few years. She could have easily been in town when the spell took hold, but she insisted on staying with him if he wouldn’t let her hide herself amongst the other soldiers as Sasha did to stay with Aleksis. 

Uproarious laughter broke his musings and he smiled as Raleigh tossed a piece of bread at Chuck’s face. They bickered back and forth for a few minutes, until Chuck picked up a roasted chicken leg and waved it in Raleigh’s face. 

“If you keep laughing, I’ll drop you like a sack of shit.” 

Raleigh kept laughing, but he reached for Chuck, forced him to drop the chicken leg and wipe his hands. He pulled the younger man around the table into a hug and Chuck went boneless. They stayed like that a few long minutes until Chuck pulled back. 

His eyes dropped to Raleigh’s lips and the blond nearly gasped realizing he wanted nothing more than for Chuck to follow through. He didn’t though, standing up and pulling Raleigh to his feet. 

“You, uh,” Chuck stammered. He shut his mouth and took a deep breath. “Would you like to dance?”

Sasha appeared behind them, violin in hand. Wei Hu joined her, several of the others with him. Tendo hopped forward a few moments later. Raleigh grinned at them all before turning back to Chuck. 

“I’d love to.” 

The makeshift band quickly tuned up as Raleigh lifted his hands. Chuck barely controlled the shaking in his own as he pulled Raleigh close. It was different from dancing with a woman. They were of a height and there were no skirts to contend with, but Chuck only faltered once as he spun them round the ballroom. 

As one song shifted into another, Tendo and Hu’s voices blending seamlessly together, Raleigh took a step back and pulled Chuck in to take the lead. He pressed his cheek against Chuck’s, his breath hot against the younger man’s ear, and slowed their pace to match the song’s tempo. 

Chuck shook a little the slower they danced until Raleigh had them simply turning in place under the chandelier. His head dropped to Raleigh’s shoulder and he let strong arms circle his waist. His own arms rose of their own volition, one wrapping around Raleigh’s broad shoulders and the other around his neck until their foreheads touched.

Someone on the dais faltered at the sight, sending a screeching note into the room, and Tendo’s irate whispering alerted both men to the lack of music. From the way the rest of their audience pointedly looked away from them, the two men could tell the music ended some time ago. 

Rolling his eyes, Chuck dragged Raleigh out onto the balcony. They sat in silence, letting the last gasp of winter draw them closer. Raleigh eventually threw his legs over the balcony edge and dangled them over the gardens below. He looked at Chuck expectantly until he did it too and rewarded him by pulling him flush against him. 

“You’re a pushy bastard aren’t you?” Chuck said into Raleigh’s shoulder. 

Raleigh laughed, “It has been suggested.” 

Chuck grinned, losing the smile as an errant thought crossed his mind. He sat up, pulling his hands into his lap and staring out at the frozen grounds. Spring was coming, the trees were already budding, despite the cold. Thawing, like his heart. 

“Do you miss it?” 

“Huh,” Raleigh answered. Chuck turned to find the older man blushing and running a hand through his hair, brushing the length out of his face. 

“Your life.” 

Tilting his head, Raleigh looked out over the grounds. Chuck waited with bated breath as he watched him consider the question. “Everyday.” 

A broken breath escaped Chuck before he could contain it. “And if you could go back?”

Raleigh whipped his head around to stare at Chuck. His beard was getting long, he’d need a trim soon. “I’d go.” 

It was all Chuck needed to hear. He swung around, Raleigh already on his heels, and burst through the doors. Herc and Stacker were frozen in shock just inside, and he pushed past them. He led a pleading Raleigh up and up until he reached his rooms. He glanced around until he saw it, the mirror, sitting next to the rose. Several quick strides, Raleigh just behind him, across the room put the mirror in his hands and he thrust it towards Raleigh. 

“Your sister enchanted it. Ask it to show you anything, it will. If you push hard enough, it’ll take you anywhere in the world.” 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

“No, never. Not like this.” Chuck whispered, turning away. 

“Chuck,” Raleigh breathed, reaching for him. The younger man kept his back turned and stepped further away. 

“You know what breaks the curse, Raleigh. We both do. But how could you ever be happy here?” 

“Stop, Chuck.”

“No! How could you possibly love me if you aren’t free?” His voice rose as anguish filled it and Chuck turned to find Raleigh crying silently, his tears dripping onto the mirror’s surface. “Now go on, ask it to take you to him.” 

“I can’t leave you.” 

“Is that because you swore to stay, swore to break the curse?” Raleigh flinched. “Or is it because you want me?” 

Chuck snatched the mirror away again and looked at it instead of Raleigh’s face. “Show me Yancy Becket.” 

He almost threw the mirror across the room in a fit of pique. Yancy was tied up, several dozen villagers facing off against twice as many armed men, a pistol in his face. Raleigh snatched the mirror away and whined. 

“Go, all you have to do is wish it hard enough and it will take you.” Chuck pushed Raleigh across the room. “But first, you need these.” 

He threw open the trunk that held his personal weapons and loaded Raleigh for bear. A bandolier of grenades, three pistols, and his rifle all found their way onto Raleigh’s person. Several knives followed, tucking into the folds of his dress uniform and his boots. Raleigh accepted it all, his eyes focused on the mirror and Chuck’s face. 

He made to say something and Chuck slapped a hand over his mouth. “No. He’s your brother, your family. _Go.”_

Raleigh looked down at the mirror again and pulled Chuck against him. “I will come back.” He stroked a thumb over Chuck’s lip and hugged him. _“I want to come back.”_

Chuck felt a tear escape him as Raleigh disappeared in his arms. Herc found him there a few moments later and Chuck crumpled to the ground so his father could comfort him. 

“He’ll come back.” 

“I set him free. I told him to go.” 

Herc nodded, understanding. Chuck turned his head. How could his father not hate him for this? For refusing to break the curse? 

“Raleigh’s a good bloke, son. He’ll come back. I know he will.” 

Chuck tried to believe him, tried to find that hope. He cast his eyes towards the rose. Another petal fell, then another. 

\-----

Raleigh appeared between the two armed groups with a pistol already drawn and ready to fire. He quickly tucked the mirror into his coat and put his back to the Gage twins. They both had rifles pointed at Juliette and her flunkies. 

The men surrounding their little group weren’t entirely unknown to him. Hannibal Chau was notorious throughout Orleans. His ragtag group of deserters and mercenaries were known bandits and their network of illicit goods flowed straight to Versailles itself. Raleigh wondered what Juliette promised them for their presence here. 

_“Let. Him. Go.”_ Raleigh said lowly. 

“Why would I do that?” Juliette responded, the sweetness of her tone as much a lie as her beauty. Her soul was as dark and cold as the dead Lucien le Scissure. “He’s a thief.” 

Otachi muttered out a low, “Here, here,” and Vanessa Gottlieb’s knife-hand twitched. Raleigh levelled the man with a deadly glare, only breaking it when Raiju slowly pressed a blade to Yancy’s neck. 

“What exactly did Yancy steal?” 

“It’s more what you _both_ stole. He’s convinced everyone that you were locked away in the old castle with a monster these last few months. But we all know,” She gestured to the people behind her as none of the other villagers seemed in agreement. “The two of you have been looting the place while it’s master is off to war.” 

“Monsieur Hansen is home.” Raleigh responded. “All of the men are. They never left.” 

Hannibal tilted his head at that and Raleigh swore he saw a glint behind the man’s ridiculous tinted spectacles. It was well after dark and there was no possible way he could see. 

“If that’s true then why have none of them come to the village?” 

“They were cursed, forbidden to leave. Yancy and I both stumbled upon them by accident.” 

“Or because you’re a witch.” Scunner interjected. “We all know your mother was one!” 

“It was magic that delivered you to our midst. We all saw you appear from nothing.” Juliette agreed. Raleigh clenched his jaw. “How is it you did that?” 

“Chuck was given a magic mirror. He saw my brother in danger and it brought me here.” 

Yancy’s eyes widened and Raleigh knew he’d made a mistake. Otachi and Leatherback rushed him. Before he could get a shot off or his friends could help, they pulled the mirror from his coat and scrambled back to the wall of mercenaries. Juliette snatched the mirror and looked into it. 

“Show me Chuck Hansen.” 

The image appeared and she grinned, turning the image to face the rest of the crowd. _“This_ is a man? This is our lord? No. This is a _monster,_ a creature of witchcraft.” 

“He’s not a monster!” Raleigh shouted, drowning out the stirrings in the crowd. “He’s a kind man!” 

“You love him.” Juliette spat. “Perhaps you are a witch, only those with unnatural powers could feel as you do.” 

Chaos erupted. Yancy head-butted Raiju, knocking the knife at his throat away, and slipped his bonds. Juliette grabbed Newt and the others, running away as the rest of the villagers rushed her. Raleigh stuck a dagger through Raiju’s gut and turned to chase her only to see her standing at the town fountain, mirror raised. 

“Take us to the castle!” 

The scream he let loose as the magic took hold rivalled Chuck’s animalistic roars. All around him, the fighting stopped as he dropped to his knees. Yancy fended off a mercenary’s bayonet before crouching in front of him. 

“Raleigh, get up. Come on, you can’t stay here.” He didn’t move. “Corporal Becket! Get the fuck up and fight!” 

The automatic response to his rank made Raleigh move. He pulled a grenade, flicking a match to light it, and tossed it toward the fountain. As he did, the massive figure of Hannibal Chau filled his vision. The grenade landed in the water and exploded. 

Hannibal lifted a hand and closed it into a fist. The explosion stopped, forcing the fighting crowd to freeze and gape at the sight. The bespectacled man ignored them and stared down at Yancy and Raleigh. He shook his fist out and the contained explosion fizzled out like dust at spring cleaning. 

“You two are Beckets?” They nodded, more than a little afraid of the mercenary. He snorted at them and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of fucking course you are. Never trust a pretty face and big tits promising you too much money, Chau. Lesson number one!” 

Raleigh looked to Yancy, confused and afraid for Chuck. He didn’t have time for this. 

“I don’t have time for this. What the fuck is going on?” 

Before Hannibal could answer, the sound of clattering hooves caught everyone’s attention. Gipsy rode full tilt into the crowd, Mako on her back shouting for Raleigh. Catching sight of her masters, Gipsy pulled up short and nuzzled Yancy. Mako jumped into Raleigh’s hands and kept shouting. 

“Why did you leave? You can’t leave! We need you! Chuck needs you! I did not think you were a coward, Raleigh! Aren’t we friends? Why did you leave me?” 

Raleigh clutched the little teacup close and kissed her. “Mako, you’re a godsend.” 

Hannibal stopped Raleigh as he jumped to climb on Gipsy’s back. “I’m not done with you just yet. You two are Dominque’s boys?” 

Yancy shoved the big man away from his brother. “We are. What is it to you?” 

“Dominique was my baby sister is what. And speaking of sisters, yours has been living with me the last five years. Said she made a big mistake and had to learn control over her powers. She came looking for me.” 

“Great.” Raleigh spat as the rest of the villagers started appearing with their own horses, ready to follow him. “Can the family reunion wait? I’ve got someone to save.” 

“Well, how about, seeing as I’m a pretty powerful warlock, I make that a bit easier for ya? Boys!” 

The mercenaries all collected themselves and ringed up around the villagers. Hannibal checked they were all contained and snapped his fingers. Raleigh looked around and realized they were all before the gates to the castle estate. The heavy iron gates swung inward and Raleigh didn’t hesitate. He yanked Yancy into the saddle and Gipsy tore down the cobblestones, Mako letting out a fierce battle cry. 

As they got closer, Raleigh saw the doors to the castle were blown open. Gipsy careened inside, skidding a bit on the smooth stone floors, and Raleigh leapt down. Yancy grabbed Mako before she could hop off to join the fight inside. 

The castle’s denizens, led by Herc and Stacker, were handily fending off the invaders. All around Yancy, furniture and household items laid horrendous beatings on the men who chose to follow Juliette. 

The rest of the villagers poured in behind Yancy and joined the fight. Raleigh was already up the wide staircase, following a path of destruction that made Yancy’s heart hurt for his brother. His attention was pulled away though as he had to tackle Newt as he pulled viciously at a feather duster’s plumage. He managed to separate them, only to have the feather duster round on Newt with a vicious whack and the beginnings of a lecture. Newt’s eyes as he registered the voice grew wide and he pulled the duster into an awkward hug. 

\-----

Raleigh ran harder than he had in years. Every step he took towards the West Wing put him closer to Chuck and he knew, to his very core, that he’d never leave the other man again. Not for Jazmine, not for Yancy, not for anyone. Chuck was his. 

He rounded a corner and shot Scunner between the eyes, tossing the pistol away and pulling another from his belt. He pushed on and found Otachi and Leatherback blocking his way. Before he could do anything, Mako came around the corner, followed closely by Herc and Stacker. All three leapt at the two men in his path and gave him the opening he needed to push on. 

The last few meters felt like leagues as he powered on towards Chuck’s rooms. The door was open and he heard Juliette shouting within. Pulling a knife, he barreled into the room. Chuck and Juliette were on the balcony, the rose wilted and its glass cover smashed. 

Juliette heard him and turned, firing off a shot from the pistol in her left hand. It clipped him in the shoulder and she dropped it. Chuck roared and rose from his position on the flagstones to tackle her. She quickly pulled another pistol from her belt and fired two shots into his chest as they went over the edge. 

Raleigh screamed. 

He pulled himself up and ran to the edge of the balcony. Chuck hung by one arm with Juliette clutching his leg. Raleigh grabbed at Chuck’s shoulder, hefting him up until he could grab the ledge with both hands. Juliette slipped as he moved. 

“Help me!” She called. Raleigh refused to look at her. “Raleigh, please.” 

Chuck groaned and his grip faltered. Raleigh leaned dangerously over the edge to catch him, managing to sling an arm over his shoulder. Suddenly Yancy and Trevin Gage were there, helping him.

Juliette clung tightly to Chuck’s boot until she too was hauled over the edge. She made to run, but Trevin caught her and Naomi pointed a rifle in her face. “I dare you, Slattern.” 

Raleigh clutched Chuck tightly, running his hands over the sluggishly bleeding wounds on his chest. “Chuck, please.” 

A bloody hand landed on Raleigh’s cheek as Chuck smiled at him. “You came back.” 

“Of course I did.” 

“Why? You were free.” 

Yancy handed Raleigh cloth to staunch the wounds, but he refused it. He didn’t want to hurt Chuck anymore, not while he was dying. Not while Raleigh could say goodbye. 

“I never want to be free of you.” 

“Stupid sack of shit.” Chuck groused, coughing heavily. “I love you.” 

Raleigh sobbed into his shoulder and clutched him tighter. “I know. I know you do.” 

“Wanted to say before, chickened out.” 

“It’s okay.” Raleigh pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I did too.” 

“Don’t have to lie,” Chuck whispered. “Dying anyway.” 

“Not a lie.” Chuck’s eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed dangerously. Raleigh cried openly, oblivious to the people around him. Herc stumbled forward as Chuck’s breath stuttered. “I love you, Chuck.” 

Juliette let out an unholy shriek, pulling out of Trevin’s grasp, and Naomi fired. Her body fell over the balcony and thudded to the courtyard below. 

Raleigh didn’t care. Chuck was dead in his arms. He raised his eyes to look for his brother and saw the last petal fall from the enchanted rose. Standing next to it was his baby sister. Unlike everyone else, Jazmine was smiling. Raleigh frowned at her, tears still streaking down his cheeks. 

Suddenly, light shone around them and Chuck’s body was lifted from Raleigh’s arms. Jazmine stepped out onto the balcony, her own arms raised and several people gasped as magic engulfed the enchanted people around them. 

Herc was the first to change, the gilded candelabra growing into a handsome man with a grizzled jaw. He looked around, his eyes landing on Stacker, who now towered over the crowd, dark skin gleaming in the light. They pulled each other into a fierce hug. 

Still the magic engulfed Chuck as Jazmine worked. The castle itself changed, the heavy darkness that weighed on the very stones lifting the longer Jazmine wove her spell. Hannibal suddenly popped into view, a terrified Newt literally cradled under one arm, and leant his own magic to the spell, speeding the process. 

A bright flash of light blinded Raleigh and when he blinked the spots away, there was a man before him. His red hair glinted in the moonlight and he smiled widely at Raleigh. 

“You love me, eh?” 

Raleigh broke into a wide grin and tackled Chuck, kissing him even as they hit the ground. 

\-----

Six weeks later, as spring made its presence fully known, Chuck woke to soft touches across his chest. He swatted the teasing hand away and groaned, turning away from the light. 

“Rude.” Raleigh pressed a kiss into the recently cut red hair. It was still long on top, Chuck obliged Raleigh that one reminder of its former length. 

“Not rude. I barely got any sleep,” There was no heat in Chuck’s tone and Raleigh laughed. “Oi! Your fault.” 

“I guess that means you don’t want a repeat performance?” Raleigh teased. 

Chuck rolled on top of him, lips fastened to Raleigh’s neck. “Never said that.” 

The noise Raleigh made as Chuck slid down the bed, kicking the blankets away, was unholy. He smiled and made eye contact as he slid his mouth slowly down the length of Raleigh’s cock. More moans erupted from Raleigh’s mouth and Chuck heard the now familiar sound of Yancy cursing his name in the hall. 

He didn’t care, setting to work on Raleigh’s cock as though his life depended on it. He pulled Raleigh’s hips forward, burying his nose into his crotch and stroking teasing hands up and down Raleigh’s thighs. Chuck unleashed every trick he’d learned through the last few weeks and brought Raleigh off as quickly as he could. Swallowing quickly, he flipped Raleigh over and licked a long stripe from the crease of Raleigh’s ass all the way to his neck. 

“No,” Raleigh groaned. “Need you now.” 

Chuck frowned down at him. “You sure?” 

The look Raleigh shot him over his shoulder was glacial. _“Now.”_

Their bottle of oil was pressed into his hands and Chuck slicked his fingers, plunging three in as Raleigh shouted out his pleasure. He was still loose from the night before and soon was grinding down vigorously on Chuck’s fingers, begging for his cock. 

If Chuck learned anything since the night they broke the curse, it was that he would never, _could never,_ deny Raleigh anything when he used that tone of voice, when his eyes practically glowed an unearthly blue that was just as magic as his sister. He slicked his cock quickly and drove into Raleigh mercilessly. 

The sound of their skin slapping together and their moans echoed around the room, growing more obscene the longer they went. Raleigh’s arms gave out and then his legs as Chuck drove into him and he turned into a whimpering mess. Chuck adjusted his legs and never stopped pushing into the tight heat, only going deeper, harder. 

Soon, Chuck felt the warmth low in his belly and he slumped over Raleigh’s back, biting hard at his shoulder. He felt the skin give way slightly and pulled away to the tang of blood on his lips as he emptied himself into Raleigh. 

Boneless and sated, Chuck slowly pulled out and rolled to his back. Raleigh turned with him, a glare already on his face. “Really? You’re done?” 

Chuck glanced down at the angry red cock between his lover’s legs and grinned slowly. “Yeah.” 

“No way,” Raleigh crawled over him. “No fucking way.” 

He grabbed Chuck by the chin and pinned him with a punishing kiss. Chuck simply let Raleigh ravish him, dropping his legs wide and pulling the other man in with his heels until the hard flesh between his legs rubbed roughly against his stomach. He fished around the sheets with his arms until his hand connected with the bottle of oil. 

Once Raleigh was thoroughly distracted, Chuck pressed the bottle to his chest and felt Raleigh smirk against his lips. The sound of the top popping off made him whimper, though he’d deny it to his death. Raleigh’s fingers were on his cock a moment later, stroking slowly along his length even as he let go of Chuck’s lips to place them lower, much lower. 

As Raleigh’s tongue breached him, Chuck cried out and wrapped his legs over the other man’s shoulders. He gripped the edge of his headboard and lifted himself to give Raleigh more access and panted like a bitch in heat as he was licked open. 

The torture went on until Raleigh had Chuck begging, his cock an angry flushed purple, with four fingers and his tongue buried in his ass. Raleigh made him suffer a bit longer, wrapping his free hand tightly around the base of Chuck’s cock until the younger man was crying beneath him. 

He removed his fingers roughly and slicked his hand over his cock. In one motion he buried himself in Chuck, kissing him fiercely to quiet the screams. He gave no quarter, making Chuck hoarse with the noises he pounded out of him. 

Their orgasms caught them both off guard as they were caught up in the sounds and feel of the other. Chuck clawed across the bite on Raleigh’s shoulder, earning a muffled shout against his lips, and clenched down in response. He knew, in that moment, Raleigh _missed the fangs and claws_ and the thought drove him over the edge. A broken moan escaped him as he felt Raleigh follow immediately and he kissed them both senseless. 

The sun rose higher in the sky as they kissed slowly, sheets pulled up over them. Roses grew along the balcony, blooming despite the chill in the spring air. Outside, Mako rode Gipsy up and down the garden paths, practicing her sharpshooting. 

Herc and Stacker watched, hand in hand, offering pointers and ignoring the noise from the open balcony doors above them. No one could begrudge the men in the West Wing anything. Well, one person could. Yancy appeared. Dark circles weighed his blue eyes down and Herc thought it well past time they moved him to the East Wing. 

Sudden shouts, not of the ecstatic variety, filtered down to them as the Weis leapt up and over the ramparts away from the very naked form of Chuck on the balcony. Yancy laughed and kept his eyes on Naomi as she wandered the garden maze. 

All around them, the villagers and the soldiers, all of them lifted from the curse, laughed and _lived._

They _lived_ as though there had never been a curse, they _lived happily ever after._


End file.
